Reunion
by BookButterflyx
Summary: It's been four years since Clare last saw Eli leave. Now Degrassi is having a school reunion, but will there be secrets to reveal? Or will fate bring them together and rebuild feelings for one another again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Degrassi story, I fell in love with characters Eli and Clare. They're my favorite couple in the show and I think their relationship is unique! So I been thinking of this plot for a while now and here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I own this plot! **

**Thanks x

* * *

**

**Clare Pov**

"_My heart belongs to you Clare Edwards. Always," He murmured breathlessly into my ear, holding me closer to his body and wrapping the bed sheets around us. _

_Heat crept up on my cheeks as I trailed my fingers over his naked torso , my fingers tracing over the black ink on the side of his hip that had a C and E tattooed vertically. I looked up at him, to meet his bright green emerald eyes making my insides flutter. _

_The corner of his lip twitched up into a lopsided small, my smile is what I would call it. The one that made my heart skip a beat. _

_I bit my bottom lip, hearing the sound of my heart thumping loudly against my chest already, hoping that he wouldn't hear it. His eyes darkened again, reminding me of the same look he gave just a while ago. His body towered over mine before I could register what happened and I giggled in surprise. He leaned forward and captured my lips in his, "Clare," he whispered. _

_The kiss deepened even more, "Clare..I..I'm moving," he said. _

_I blinked and looked up at him, probably hearing him incorrectly. "Excuse me?" I asked. _

_He sighed, "I'm moving Clare, I'm going to college in New York, I just got my official letter today."_

_That was so far. "W-When are you leaving?" I asked unable to control the shock and confusion in my voice. _

"_Early morning tomorrow, hopefully. They're asking the students to arrive early," he said. _

_I found myself pushing him away from me and putting on one of his over-sized t-shirts. He stood up quickly following me, "Where are you going?" He asked quickly. _

_My eyes pricked with tears as I gathered my things, I opened the door on my way out. His hand shot out to grab my arm, "Clare," he whispered. _

_I didn't bother to look back at him, I couldn't. Otherwise, I'd be a big mess in front of him begging him to stay here with me. The thought was too selfish yet it was true. "I love you," I whispered and left. Away from him. _

I opened my eyes shooting out of bed gasping with sweat beading my forehead. Tears stung my eyes at the memory that happened almost four years ago. I walked out of bed and put on the shirt that held too much memories. I could still smell his scent on it, almost as if he just worn it recently.

After all that we've been through. That was our first night together, the day I gave myself to him. I still missed him terribly this one flashback seemed to haunt me the most no matter how much I wanted to forget, but I couldn't blame him for the most part of it.

"Clare? Are you in there? Jenna needs our help to celebrate little Jaime's birthday later," Alli's voice called from behind the door.

I sighed wiping my eyes and opening the door to let her in. Her smile dropped as she took a glance at me, "Oh honey, again? Go and take a shower, you need to look good for you know who. I'll see you later," she said.

I quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick warm shower. I walked back to my room to see clothes set up on the bed.

_Thank you Alli. _

I changed into the new set of clothes and walked downstairs to see Darcy eating at the dining table, she moved back from Kenya just a couple of months after _he _left. She looked up at me and smiled, "Good afternoon, I was starting to wonder when you'll wake up," she teased.

Afternoon already? My eyes widened in realization when I looked at the clock, "Crap," I muttered.

Darcy chuckled shaking her head at me, "I have to go, I'll be back soon," I said.

"Take my keys," she said handing throwing them at me.

I caught it swiftly and sent her a grateful smile, before rushing out the door and hopping into the car. The thought of driving made me laugh, having to take driving lessons in a hearse. Any girl would have made a snide comment of the fact, but I found out that I wasn't just any other girl then, _he_ made me feel special.

My knuckles tightened on the wheel when I saw that I was getting near the house. My stomach dropped the feeling always came when I saw it. I parked the car and stepped out the car, the door opened to reveal a welcoming smile that I knew so well.

"Clare! It feels like I haven't seen you in a long time. Give me a hug Sweetheart," Cece said pulling me into her arms.

My heart twisted with guilt, it does feel like it's been a long time. Cece and Bull-Frog were like parents to me, after a while of getting to know them when I dated Eli, I had grown so close and always came to the house to be welcomed like this all the time.

I pulled away, "Thank you so much Cece..for everything. Please tell Bull-Frog as well, you two have been so nice and have been there for me so much ever since what happened. I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you or to repay you with," I said.

She shook her head, "You have given us all that we could ask for already. We are here for you Clare if you ever need anything," she spoke.

The lump in my throat rose and nodded my head, feeling the tears well up in my eyes again. This wasn't the time!

"So how was everything?" I choked out.

"The weekend went pretty great. We watched movies, had dinner, but other than that it was pretty quiet in the house all we did was watch t.v.," she said.

The sound of a door slam echoed from inside the house, and footsteps were heard against the floor. A smile grew on my lips, "Mommy!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli Pov**

"You haven't changed a bit, Eli," Bull-Frog's deep voice rumbled as he patted me on the back once again.

I nodded my head, "Thanks Dad," I said.

He took my bags from the back of the truck and opened the door to the house, "Cece your boy is here!" He yelled.

She walked out from the living room, and gathered me into her arms hugging me tightly. "Oh Eli! I've missed you so much baby boy," she said.

I pulled away from her scratching the back of my head uncomfortably a habit I picked up on for a while now, "I've missed you too."

"I just finished dinner, let's go and eat so you could tell us about New York," she said. I followed them to the dining room and sat down in a chair. "So how was college?" She asked as she set the food on the table.

I shrugged, "It went pretty well, I guess. I actually started working on a book, and one of my professors read it and got it published."

"What is it about?" She asked.

My stomach twisted in knots when I instantly thought of a name, Clare. Us. What happened before I left and what I went with, I haven't heard from her since the day I left. Even just thinking about her and that sweet smile, those lovely auburn curls, and those gorgeous blue eyes that stayed in my mind up until now. I cleared my throat feeling my throat tighten, "Uhm. Just an autobiography and Degrassi," that could sum most of it up.

*~**R**~*

Dinner finished quickly, I helped Cece with the dishes and put them in the sink. Then walked around the house, I saw some pictures of me from high school. A snort escaped my throat, seriously haven't changed a bit. I still had that stupid ass smirk on my face, some said that it was a trait, Clare used to call it a special smile. As if I was thinking about something inappropriate, but back then it was her that I would always think of her.

One picture caught my eye from the rest though, I didn't remember this one at all. There was small boy, probably three years old at least. He was carrying a balloon in his hand, a lazy lopsided grin was on his face as the sun focused on him. His auburn colored hair and deep green emerald eyes shone in the sun, he was a pretty cute kid and I didn't say that with anyone's child. Something about him though made me feel a bit unsettled.

_Who is this kid?_

"Eli?" Cece's voice called.

I turned my head to her, "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing, just some pictures. I think I'll head upstairs now," I said.

She nodded her head, and kissed my cheek gently. "Sure sweetheart, get a good night rest. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

I walked upstairs to my room and sighed, opening the door I looked around and smiled. My room wasn't much of pigsty as before, everything was much more organized after the hoarding issue and what happened with Julia. Clare was the one who helped clean me up, and without her I would have been stuck inside my room for the rest of my life. Uneasiness settled in my stomach again at her name, damn it! Stop thinking about her.

I looked down and saw two of my action figures on the ground, my eyebrows narrowed as I leaned down to pick it up. Most of my action figures were in my closet before left. I rolled my eyes, Cece or Bull-Frog probably went through it. The sound of my phone vibrated in my pocket, I flipped it open and answered it,_"Eli,"_ Stephanie's voice called.

"Hi," I said slightly wincing at the dull tone in my voice.

_"Have you told your parents about the engagement yet?"_ She asked.

My jaw tightened, "Not yet, I just got here Steph. I'll tell them soon," I said.

She sighed into the phone, _"Okay then, I just wanted to make sure you got there safe. I'll talk to you later then? I love you." _

"Yeah, sure." She quickly said her 'goodbyes' and hang up. I met Stephanie at the college library while I was working on the book, I ended up telling her about Clare and what happened before I left. She was a sweet girl and after a while we started spending more time together. I proposed to her just before I left, I don't even remember telling my parents about her. I hadn't told anyone about us actually, I didn't have much contact with anyone during the past years. When Clare left I went through the same things that happened when I lost Julia, that's when I started the book. It was almost like the chamber of emotions I went through without her. Still up until now, I couldn't forget the last words she spoke to me before she left.

_"I love you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! You all are so sweet, I'm really glad that you readers enjoy the story! You've inspired me so much to write more! And I promise...this is just the beginning. **

**Hope you enjoy this short chapter. xx

* * *

****Clare Pov**

"_It's a boy!" The nurse yelled as I screamed in pain once more.  
_

_The corners of my lips pulled up into a tired smile as I got to hold my baby boy for the first time, Darcy, my mom, and Cece were there. I had to let Cece meet her first grandson so I called her into the room with me. The nurse wouldn't let me bring in another person, but after screaming at them in pain for going in labor they decided to finally bring her in. Darcy wiped away the sweat on my forehead with a small towel, Cece and my mom stood there smiling at me and the baby._

_ "What are you going to name him, sweetheart?" Mom asked._

_Eli's voice whispered to me inside my head, "Ever mine, forever yours, ever ours. My heart belongs to you," he whispered as I remembered him giving me a locket that had the words Ever Mine engraved on it._

"_Edan Munro," I said._

_I looked down at the little baby in my arms and kissed his forehead, "Ever mine," I whispered._

*~**R~***

A groan escaped my throat as I rolled around in bed, my stomach curled as I felt the need to throw up. I pulled the blankets over me and hid my face in the pillow, my skin felt hot and I couldn't get out of bed. "Mommy?" Edan's voice called worriedly.

I peeked at him from under the pillow and smiled wearily, "Hi honey," I whispered softly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as he climbed up on the bed and cuddled closer to me. I brushed away the few strands of hair that was in his eyes, "Mommy isn't feeling too good right now, baby. I'm sorry I woke up so late," I said.

He kissed my cheek, "Uncle Adam could come and pick me up for Jaime's party," he said.

"Oh I don't know, he's probably busy. Let me just get ready and we'll go, okay?" I said making a move to get up, but he shook his head hurriedly.

"I called him already, and he's coming to pick me up. I told him that your not feeling okay, so you can just stay here and get better."

My eyes widened, "Edan Munro, you did not," I coughed out.

His eyes widened innocently, "You always let me stay home when I'm sick, I want you to get better mommy."

I sighed, kissing his forehead. "You are such a good boy, do you know that? I love you," I said.

My fingers stroke the soft skin on his cheeks, making him them grow pink. I couldn't help but giggle softly at the simple trait where he got it from. He is definitely my son. "I love you too," he said.

Just then, I heard the front door slam open and the sound of Adam call Edan's name. "Uncle Adam is here now, don't forget the gift."

He rolled his eyes, giving me a lazy grin. "I know, I'll see you later!" He hopped off from the bed and ran outside the room, I heard the front door slam shut and sighed closing my eyes. My eyelids were feeling too heavy to open, soon enough I fell back to sleep thinking of Edan.

_Ever Mine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you readers for those very lovely reviews! You seriously make my day just reading them. **

**Hope you like this chapter! x **

**

* * *

****Eli Pov**

My eyes scanned through the pages of my torn up Romeo and Juliet paperback. No matter how much I read it, I couldn't get bored of it. It was the first project I had in Degrassi, and yet it was when I had my first kiss with Clare Edwards. My eyes rolled, what was with me? Why in hell was I thinking about her so much. I had a fiancé back in New York, the least I could do was not think of another girl. I heard Cece talking on the phone in the other room, "Hi Darcy…"

My body froze. Darcy. Darcy Edwards? The older sister of Clare, last time I knew of her I thought she was in Kenya. I listened intently to her conversation. "Is she okay? I could drop off some soup for her later, I'm making it right now. Please tell her that I won't be able to look after him this weekend…Bull-Frog is starting to come up with something and I don't want to take a chance to get him sick too. Tell him that I love and miss him though," she said.

I leaned back in my seat, my eyebrows rose. Was this the same person that we were thinking of right now? I heard the doorbell ring and stood up to answer it.

I opened the door and was unable to hide my surprise to see who it was, "Alli?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Goldsworthy. It really is you, "she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just driving through the neighborhood and decided to see if the rumors were true," she said. It was still high school wasn't it.

Cece walked in with a paper bag, "Oh Alli. Can you drop by and give this to Darcy," she asked.

"Sure, I'll stop over" she said.

I watched the two of them, what had I missed all these years? My forehead crinkled with confusion, Alli cleared throat catching my attention. "Jenna's daughter is having a birthday party, so I was wondering if you'd want to go."

"Why would I go to a little children's party?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You just got here, you should probably catch up on some things before you left."

My eyebrows rose, "Like what?"

She bit her lip nervously, her eyes shifting away from mine. "It's not my story to tell. I have to go anyways, but here's the address to place," she said handing me a piece of paper before walking away from the house.

My mind raced at her words, _catch up on some things. _

Maybe she was right. I looked down at the piece of paper, sighing I reached for the keys to hearse and walked out closing the door behind me.

**Edan Pov**

"Here you go Jaime," I said as I handed her the gift. She smiled at me saying a quick 'thank you' before running off to play with other kids at the party. Everyone seemed to watch and whisper behind me as I walked around the backyard by myself. The other kids ran around screaming playing tag while I just watched them.

I looked around to see and saw that Uncle Adam disappeared; I walked back inside the house to look for cake and heard people yelling in the front porch.

"What the hell do you think doing here you idiot? After what you did who do you think you are coming here," I heard someone yell.

I walked slowly to front door to see Uncle Adam, Aunt Alli was there too with a man with dark brown hair and green eyes. The corner of my lip twitched up immediately knowing who he was.

My daddy. Mommy had pictures of him inside her room where I wasn't supposed to look. Sometimes at night, I would even hear her cry when she thought I was asleep. "I-I don't know. I just needed to see…what happened after I left," he said, his voice growing into a whisper.

Uncle Adam shook his head, "Well that's not my story to tell," as he stomped away with Aunt Alli behind him.

His head fell into his hands, I stood there watching him for a while. This was the first time I get to meet my daddy. I opened the front door and walked out, his head snapped up and his eyes grew wide with shock when he saw me. "Uhm, hi there buddy," he said.

"Hi," I spoke a bit timidly taking another step closer to him.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "What's your name?"

"Edan Munro. What's yours?" I asked curiously.

"That's a pretty cool name. My name is Eli, it's nice to meet you. How old are you?" He said stretching his hand out towards me.

I took his hand and saw how big his was compared to mine, "I'm three years old, I'm turning four soon," I said excitedly.

A smile broke out on his face, the same smile that I had and his eyes shown with pride. "That's awesome! Your going to be a big boy then, aren't you?" He said proudly.

"Yeah," I said. Just then I heard Uncle Adam call my name, I looked at him sadly.

"It looks like you have to go, it was nice to meet you Edan Munro." I nodded my head in agreement and headed back inside the house.

Shock and happiness welled up inside me.

_I got to meet my d__addy!

* * *

_**Tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a short chapter, but I promise you guys that everything is going to get better. *Spoiler alert* I've already started writing the reunion part...and it's going to be good!  
**

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews! xx

* * *

**

**Clare Pov**

Darcy walked inside the room and knelt down next to the bed, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, I guess. It probably just a morning sickness," I sighed.

She looked down fiddling with her fingers, "Cece says she won't be able to look after Edan sometime this soon, Bull-Frog is coming up with a flu and she doesn't want to risk getting Edan sick."

A frown formed on my face, "They were supposed to look after him this weekend," I said.

They always looked after him every weekend; I couldn't get what happened to the sudden change of schedule. "She says she's sorry," Darcy said.

I heard the front door open, padding of little feet ran up the stairs and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips knowing who it was. "Hi mommy!" Edan said his small body scrambling to get on the bed.

"Hi honey, your home early. How was the party?" I asked running my fingers through his hair.

His emerald eyes gleamed with happiness and I felt the slight tug from my heart, "It was fun, Jaime liked her gift," he said smugly.

I nodded my head, biting onto my bottom lip. Just like his father. Darcy left the room giving me a small smile before she left. I turned my attention back to Edan, "What else happened at the party?" I asked curiously.

His forehead crinkled, "Nothing, I just ate lots of cake and sat next to Uncle Adam and Aunt Alli," he spoke.

Edan wasn't like the other kids I knew, he was the sweetest and smartest kid you would ever meet and yet he didn't go around playing with other children as much if he wanted too. He'd rather spend time with the people closest to him, "That sounds like a lot of fun," I said.

"Can I go to my room now mommy? Please," he asked.

A grin grew on my face and I nodded my head unable to resist is sweet smile and the look in his eyes, a loud beep rang from my computer signaling that I had a new email. I climbed out of bed and walked to it taking a look at who it was.

_Students of 2011-2012_

_To all of those who were freshman, sophomores, juniors, or seniors in Degrassi High School. The school will be holding an early reunion, because of the council. It's a great opportunity to catch up with your fellow classmates and friends, and memories! _

_The reunion will be held this Friday night starting at six p.m. We hope to see you there! _

_Head of Degrassi_

I sat there gaping at the computer screen. Friday? Friday was just after tomorrow!

_Whispers grew as I walked through the school halls, everyone stared at my bulging stomach and I ducked my head so that my hair could cover my face. Now I knew how Jenna felt when went through this. Adam and Alli walked by my side, supporting me. "Clare Edwards is the new school slut," I heard someone say. _

_More rumors spread and I closed my eyes hoping that school would finish early or an accident would happen that would make everyone distracted. _

_One way or another, I knew that I was going to get through this. _

My face grew hot as the memory flashed in my head remembering the memory vividly. Thinking of Edan made me calm down, he was worth it though. Nothing made me regret what happened after I had him. He was an angel and was my angel.

Like _he_ was to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a chapter in Eli's Pov, next chapter will be the one you'll all be waiting for. I can't even say how happy I am that you guys like my story, it's kind of a big shock for me. You guys seriously make a girl inspired for what she loves doing.  
**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Eli Pov**

The scent of bacon and toast filled my nose, I walked downstairs and saw Bull-Frog and Cece sitting down at the table. My head jerked to them slightly in a small 'good morning' greeting. Cece eyed me curiously, "So how was yesterday? You came home pretty late," She said.

I shrugged, I needed to think over some things after the problem with Adam the other day. I didn't expect such a cool-headed boy like him from high school to make a big outburst like that, we were pretty close then. "What happened...after I left?" I asked slowly.

Bull-Frog's head snapped towards me, both of them threw each other nervous looks. My curiosity rose, "Mom?" I asked again.

"Honey, a lot happened after you left...but, it's not real something we could really tell," Cece murmured.

The urge to slam my fist on the table pulsed through my veins, _it wasn't my story to tell__. _Bullshit. I spun around on my heel and left the room, I headed to the front door getting ready to leave and spotted the mail. My name on one of the letters caught my attention.

I quickly opened it and scanned the words of the paper.

_Students of 2011-2012_

_To all of those w__ho were freshman, sophomores, juniors, or seniors in Degrassi High School. The school will be holding an early reunion, because of the council. It's a great opportunity to catch up with your fellow classmates and friends, and memories!_

_The reunion will b__e held this Friday night starting at six p.m. We hope to see you there!_

_Head of Degrassi_

My eyebrows rose, what in hell? Was my life suddenly starting to get even worse since I got back here?

My lip curled into a smirk and a scoff escaped my throat. The irony, now I get to see Clare or will she be there? Suddenly, my stomach dropped…what happened if she moved on already? That was impossible, she said that she'll be mine forever.

_Look where you sorry ass brought you, your engaged! _

My heart clenched, sharp pain stung from my hand, I looked down and saw blood trickle from my fingers and realized that I cut myself from the paper. I walked quietly to the kitchen and washed my hands. I saw a small sticky note that had someone's number on it, my eyes widened seeing Clare's name on the paper.

I gulped, and my hands shook as I reached for it. Just to hear her voice, that was all. I reached for my phone from my and dialed her number. My eyes squeezed shut, _be a man Goldsworthy!_

"Hello?" Her voice rang from the other line.

I stayed silent, her voice sounded so sweet just like my Clare. "Hello, who is this?" She asked again.

A soft chuckled escaped my throat at the innocence and curiosity in her voice, though even I knew she wasn't innocent anymore. "Mommy!" I heard a young voice call.

My breath hitched in my throat and I hung up before she could say anything else. My body slid to the floor and my heart twisted. "Crap," was the only thing I could utter.


	7. Chapter 7

***Drum roll* **Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thank you for the awesome and lovely reviews, I couldn't wait to post this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters.

* * *

**Clare Pov**

"Go to the party mommy, I'll be fine. Auntie Darcy will look after me," Edan said reassuring me.

A three year old telling his mom to go have fun. I glanced at him worriedly, I never liked leaving Edan too much. It was the mother instinct in me, "I don't know, are you sure you don't want to go with me? If you need anything call me right away," I said nervously.

He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed my cheek, "You look pretty mommy," he says smirking at me adorably.

My baby boy. "I love you darling," I murmured softly as I brought him into my arms hugging him tightly.

My heart tugged and a smile rose on my face, I pulled away and looked at Darcy. "Don't worry, I'll look after him. Have fun and be safe," she said.

I sighed and nodded my head, hearing a honk come from outside. "Well Alli's here, I'll be home before ten," I said.

"Bye mommy," Edan whispered softly.

I smiled softly at him and left before I could convince myself to stay and think that this party was a bad idea after all.

***~*R*~***

We walked through the school doors, I didn't realize I was holding my breath until we came to the entrance of the gym room. Alli looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I opened the door and gasped quietly, room was decorated with full of lights and fancy decorating. A few people that I noticed from high school glanced at me, giving weird looks. I looked down at my feet and walked towards one of the tables feeling my face flush as I heard a couple of people whispering my name. "Clare!" I heard someone call.

I looked up slowly and saw Jenna with K.C., and little Jaime with them. "Hi guys," I said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, it was just a small flu," I said.

She smiled at me, "So did you hear..." Jenna trailed off unsure.

"About what?" I asked. Alli scowled at Jenna and interrupted her before she could open her mouth.

"It's nothing Clare, a flu is just going around;. A big one," she muttered.

I looked at her curiously, "Uhm...okay then. I'll be right back," I said standing up to get a drink.

I reached into my purse and checked my phone, seeing if Darcy called me. I looked around the gym room, the school was bring too much memories it was a bit unbearable. Here and there, I would see people look at me and whisper to the person right next to them. I played with the hem of my dress nervously, feeling slightly self-conscious. After having Edan, it was a bit noticeable that I had a baby especially if you saw the faint stretch marks on my stomach though after a couple of months, I got my body back. "You look gorgeous," someone said.

My eyes widened, I looked up to see Mark Fitzgerald. "Hi, I haven't seen you in a while Fitz," I said. The last time I must have saw him was probably a month ago when he was staying here for a few weeks from Australia. After _he _left, Fitz actually tried cleaning up his act. I didn't know if it was for him leaving or if he decided to change himself. Though we actually had some nice conversations around the years.

He shook his head, "I know, how's Edan Munro?" He asked.

"He's doing very well, he'll be turning four in only two weeks," I said.

"That's really good, maybe we could see each other sometime this week. It'll be nice to catch up on some things," he said.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah, that would be great," I said warily.

Just then, I saw Adam walk through the entrance. "I'll see you around," I said to Fitz before heading over to Adam.

He looked over to me, his eyes widening. "Well hello there beautiful," he said.

I rolled my eyes, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you here," I said.

"Well I couldn't let you die of boredom," he joked.

"Of course, you're the life of the party," I said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to the table, I couldn't see Ali anywhere, but Jenna and the others were still around. "What took you so long to get here?" I asked.

His eyes shifted away from me, noticing that he did that if he was either nervous or shy. "Just ran in to someone at the door," he muttered.

"Who was it? Tell me," I pleaded.

He shook his head and I huffed in annoyance. Everyone was hiding too much secrets from me this week, "Adam, who was it?" I asked again.

"Edwards?" Someone asked.

My heart froze, no one else called me Edwards except for someone in particular. Adam's head snapped up to the person behind me, I was too afraid to look. Too many emotion wash through me that it was too hard to comprehend what I was feeling right now. It was as if time slowed down at the very moment, "Clare?" He asked again.

My face burned and I turned around to see the person that has been haunting my dreams for so long, "Eli," I gasped.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the confusion! I suddenly got mixed up with my documents so you all had a bit of a teaser there. Here is the chapter! x**

* * *

"_Eli," Clare gasped._

**Eli Pov**

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked more gorgeous than ever if that was even possible. Her hair had gotten longer, and her eyes were the same bright ocean shade of blue I've ever seen. Right then and there I wanted to bring her into my arms and kiss the living hell out of her. I cleared my throat, "How are you…"

But she was already running away before I could say another word. Adam glowered at me, cursing at me under his breath. I chased after her, desperately wanting to see her and hear her voice once more for as long as possible. "Clare! Wait!" I yelled.

I was able to catch up to her and caught her arm, she struggled in my grasp avoiding my gaze. "Clare, what's going on?" I asked.

She ripped her arm from, "Why would you want to know? After what you did, you just walk back here and think everything's okay...after what you did?" She cried.

"What did I do?" I asked seeing her like this broke my heart.

I didn't see what was coming to me and felt her hand come in contact with my cheek. "Dude get out of here, she doesn't want you." I heard the familiar voice of Fitz.

Red was all I could see as I watched as Fitz walked away with Clare. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head leaning against his shoulder.

***~*R*~***

Alli shook her head at me and touched my cheek, I winced at the pain. _I guess I did deserve that._

Jenna, K.C., and their little daughter named Jaime stood next her watching me. "You know you're really stupid for what you did," she said.

"I know," I sighed tired of hearing all of this already.

"Why did you do it? Leaving her like that, she went through so many things after you left," she said quietly.

"What happened to her? I need to know Alli," I said firmly.

She paused for a while, giving me the look that said 'I can't tell you.' I looked down as she went to search for some ice and heard Jaime talking to her parents excitedly, not knowing what in the world was going on around her.

Then she stopped and turned her attention to me just noticing that I was there. For a second, I felt a bit uneasy under her gaze. It was almost as if she trying to solve a question in her head that she couldn't figure out. Then she spoke,

"Are you Edan Munro's daddy?" She asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eli Pov**

I sat there awestruck, trying to figure out if I heard Jaime correctly. Jenna and K.C., threw each other panicked looks and chided Jaime. Though I couldn't concentrate on them, more of Edan Munro. The little boy I met at the party, and the one I saw in the picture at my house.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running to the car and driving to Clare's house.

My mind was filled with so many questions, this is what everyone was hiding from me? Including Cece and Bull-Frog?

The car jerked to a stop at the driveway of the house. I slammed the door shut and knocked on the door, no one answered until the second knock. A tear-faced Clare answered the door, "What do you want now?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

She scoffed, "Sorry doesn't even cut it Eli," she said.

"I know, and I really want to make it up to you...I want...I want to be apart of his life, I've missed so much," I pleaded.

She stared down at the ground, a part of me knew that I screwed up. I nodded my head, turning around and was about to walk back to the car when I heard her make a small sound in her throat, "Wait...come inside," she said.

I felt relief wash through me and followed her inside the house. The house was exactly the same as it was before, "Do you want coffee?" She asked quietly.

I looked at her, "Sure, uhm, thank you," I said.

We walked to the kitchen and I saw an ultrasound picture on the counter that said 'It's A Boy!' "He was just five months old," Clare said a smile on her lips.

I realized she had a book in her hand and looked at her questioningly. "It's his baby album, it's kind of cliché, but I like saving the memories," she said

She opened it up and I saw a few pictures with her pregnant belly and ultra sounds of Edan, she turned the pages slowly and I saw one picture that rose a lump in my throat. "This was just after I got out of the hospital," she said.

His eyes were closed and his skin was slightly flushed, "He was so tiny," I choked out. Clare laughed quietly, "Yeah, you should have seen me. I was too afraid to hold him, I thought I was going to drop him. I asked your mom and my mom to carry him," she said.

The image of Clare holding a newborn made me chuckle, the nervous and panicked look in her eyes. She turned another a few pages where Edan Munro was getting older, there was another one where I noticed he was playing the guitar.

"He's my little prodigy, Alli's brother taught him how to play and I bought him one last christmas so he could practice," she said.

The green monster in me boiled that I wasn't the one who taught him these things. I missed three years of his life and Clare was left to take care of him while I was away. I heard the door upstairs open and a small voice, "Mommy?"

Clare was out of her seat and at the stairs before I could blink, I could hear the whispering and then heard him go back upstairs. "Is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"He's just running a small fever, probably got it from me," she said.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

She shook her head, "No, he's fine. It's going away, I gave him medicine just a while ago." I watched as her cheeks grew pink and realized how much I missed that look she had when she was always flustered especially when she was around me.

"Clare..I'm so sorry, and I know that apologizing isn't going to work, but please let me be apart of his life. I need to be there for him," I said desperately.

She looked down at the ground, "I-I don't know Eli. After you left, I tried looking for you in New York, and I didn't have any contact, email address, anything. It was like you were gone, and then when I had Edan it was like he was the answer to my prayers. Every single day I look at him, he reminds me of you. His looks, the way he talks, everything."

Tears slipped from her eyes and I brought her into my arms, I tucked my knuckles under her chin and brought her face up to look at me. I wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks with the pad of my thumbs.

"I promise that I'm going to be there for you two. I'm not going to leave you two behind, I promise Clare," I said.

She nodded her head slowly, our faces leaned closer to each other and I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. The very moment I forgot about all worries, the engagement, and Stephanie.

* * *

**What do you think? x**


End file.
